1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to joints for robotic devices.
2. Prior art
Robotic joints of various types are known, as well as apparatus for flexing them. Some known joints use fluid pressure to operate a cylinder to flex the joint. These joints are usually large and, as a result, cannot be used in many robotic applications.
Other joints are flexed by the use of solenoids or are motor driven through a gear reduction system. In some of these it is difficult to exercise a fine degree of control of how fast the joint is flexed or how far it is flexed.